overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nazarick Old Guarder
Nazarick Old Guarders (ナザリック・オールドガーダー) are a special class of undead that spawn automatically from the Great Tomb of Nazarick's dungeon defense system. They also have two sub-classes, Nazarick Elder Guarder, and Master Guarder. Appearance Nazarick Old Guarders are skeletons that wear elaborate breastplates and are armed with the paraphernalia of weaponry. Background Nazarick Old Guarders originally served as dungeon guards of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After the tomb was relocated to the New World, the Guarders became the foundations of Nazarick's growing military might. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc After Cocytus' failure in annihilating the Lizardmen Alliance of the Great Lake, Ainz decided, through the convincing of Cocytus and Demiurge, to change his plan from destruction to occupation. Thus he called forth three thousand Nazarick Old Guarders to the battlefield, to awe the primitive demi-humans with a pure show of might. They then used their bodies to make a bridge for Ainz and the Floor Guardians to prevent them from getting dirty from the swamp water.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair The Two Leaders Arc A garrison of Nazarick Old Guarders stayed in the vicinity of the Green Claw Village to guard against intruders.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When the Pleiades confronted Dragon Hunt, Yuri Alpha summoned several Old Guarders per Cocytus' orders. The idea was that the Workers would flee and for the Pleiades to follow them, giving them experience in chasing. However, Dragon Hunt's leader, Parpatra Ogrion, saw that there was no escaping and instead chose to face them, even though he misinterpreted them to be the strongest beings in Nazarick. As a result, the Old Guarders easily dispatched Green Leaf while the Pleiades watched on in boredom.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large TOmb The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Several hundred Guarders were present at the Massacre at Katze Plains.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre After Ainz Ooal Gown personally destroyed the Royal Army, he and Albedo were escorted by Nazarick Old Guarders to E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 09 Brand New Chapter The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Shalltear Bloodfallen handed over a hundred Quagoa prisoners to the Old Guarders and ordered them to be taken to the 5th Floor for experimentation and interrogation.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Abilities The Guarders possess items with various magic effects, equipped with magic armors and shields. They are skilled in fighting special abilities. In one hand, they hold triangular-shaped shields, kite shields, and on the other hand, they hold all sorts of magic weapons. Particularly, magic weapons like their hammers are imbued with lightning. They even carry quivers and compound bows on their backs. These are skeletons which are equipped to be both offensive and defensive with capabilities to fight at both long and short distances. This type of Guarders are estimated as being level 18.Overlord First Half Chapter 48: True Ancestor Part 8 Trivia * They are at least as strong as a mythril-ranked adventurer. * There also other units of the Guarders such as the Nazarick Elder Guarders and Nazarick Master Guarders though it is not specified how strong those units are compared with Nazarick Old Guarders. * One of the workers fighting Nazarick Old Guarders suspected it to be a sub-species of Skeleton Warriors. References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Spawn NPCs Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Warriors Category:Military Forces Category:Nazarick Guarders Category:Nazarick